


Fan Video: A Hole in the World

by Sensue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embedded Video, Inspired by A Hole in the World by AnnelieseMichel, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensue/pseuds/Sensue
Summary: VIDEO: Dean Winchester never wanted to go home again. But with a tragic accident, he's dealing with the death of his father, the social stigma and objectification, and the lingering aftermath of a long-ago crime. He meets Dr. Castiel Novak (a former army chaplain and priest), who helps heal his heart while getting over the tragedies of his past. Castiel has twin brothers, deceased Jimmy, a niece Claire, and married Emmanuel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Fan Video: A Hole in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnelieseMichel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnelieseMichel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hole in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849926) by [AnnelieseMichel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnelieseMichel/pseuds/AnnelieseMichel). 



> The story written by AnnelieseMichel captured me so deeply that I had to create a fan-edited video. Thank you.

  
Inspired by Fic: A Hole in the World by AnnelieseMichel  
Song: Nightsky by Tracee Chattaway.  
  
_Disclaimer_ : This is a fan edit and I did borrow a couple of gifs I found on Google. Does contain scenes of sexual assault. Clips from: Boys Grammar, Supernatural, Divine, Battlestar Galactica, and Drop Dead Diva.  
_Dialogue_ ::  
_TV:_ Case dismissed on a group of men accused of gang rape  
Dean: Don’t objectify me! What now they are keying cars?  
Doctor: Dr. Novak  
Dr. Castiel Novak: Mr. Winchester  
Doctor: You need to have realistic expectations  
Priest / Castiel: Prayer from Divine  
Doctor: Time of death 10:41 am  
Dr. Castiel Novak: I’m sorry. You’re not alright.  
Dean: Who are you?  
Castiel: Castiel. I won’t hurt you  
Dean: I’m not buying what you’re selling so who are you really  
Castiel: Good things do happen, Dean  
Dean: Not in my experience  
Castiel: You don’t think you deserve to be saved  
Dean: Well, I’m going to call it. Sleep  
Castiel: I’ll watch over you. What were you dreaming about? My brothers.  
This is your problem dean, you have no faith  
Jessica: I’m pregnant  
Sam: Listen I’m your brother, I just want to make sure you’re okay  
Dean: I’m okay, I’m okay, I swear the next person who asks if I’m okay, I’m going to start throwing punches  
Sam: This is dad, I know how you felt about him  
Dean: I’m dealing with dad’s death, are you? What are you stoned?  
Sam: You don’t think I can see what this is, he’s a substitute for Dad  
Castiel: Sam?  
Sam: Cas, Dean’s in trouble  
Castiel: Has anyone but your closest kin done more for you  
Dean: I didn't deserve what he put on me. Alastair tore me in ways…  
  
Dr. Zachariah Adler (Castiel's Boss): We’ve had to terminate your position.  
Dean: It’s on me  
Castiel: No, it’s on us  
Sam: We're fighting for you, Cas.  
Lawyer Fergus Crowley: Well I got news for you, kitten, a whore is a whore is a…  
Castiel: Amelia, Claire, Emmanuel  
You’re my family, I love you  
Dean: I’m a whole ugly mess up here  
Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you stick around and screw up their life.  
  
Castiel: We’re making it up as we go  
TV: 2 counts of aggravated sexual assault, a minimum of 10 years in prison  
Dean: You, me, we’re just better together.


End file.
